


Invisible Aside

by DustToDust



Series: Light Beyond the Visible [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that do not fit in the main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Aside

Jason can see him.

It’s always been a dream for Tim. A wonderful dream that made his heart clench and his breath stutter in hope. Something he clung to over the years even though he knew it’d never happen. But he’s here now with Jason Todd — Jason who was Robin before he was dead and is now alive again— watching his every move from across the room.

His eyes flicker when Tim moves. Head turning to track everything he does. Aware and alert like no one else ever has been in Tim’s life.

Tim watches Jason watch him and feels stunned. Feels like he should be on his knees weeping in awe over it, and Tim knows he would be if that didn’t mean he’d have to stop watching Jason track him around the room.

His hands tremble as he sorts through some papers. Flicking the paperwork Tim took for Robin into and out of order nervously. Jason sees that. Tim can feel his stare on his hands and it blows him away all over again. Tim looks up and finds Jason’s eyes. Greener than he remembers them being, but Tim had never tried getting close enough to be able to tell the difference before.

Something in his eyes. In his manner had made Tim think Jason could see him. He remembered the fixed state of the street kid dangling from Batman’s hands. The one that never wavered from him even as Batman had put his tire back on and drove away.

It’d been pure self preservation that kept Tim from approaching Jason to find out for sure. Even then Tim had known that while the hope of something was enough to keep him going, the crush of finding it false would have destroyed him. He’d kept his distance then. Keeping alive a furtive fantasy that the newest Robin could see him.

A fantasy that died before he gathered the courage to test it.

He looks up and finds Jason’s eyes shut. Tim nearly drops a bound expense report as he scrambles to his feet. Heart beating fast and hard in his throat. Nameless panic gripping him hard as he hovers over Jason. Hand out to do _something_ before he sees Jason’s chest move.

Up and down. Slow and relaxed. Nearly imperceptible under the armor. Jason’s breathing. He’s just asleep.

Tim swallows and sinks to the floor. Side pressing against the cushions of the couch. Head resting at enough of an angle that he can watch. Reassure himself that Jason is real, alive, and aware.


End file.
